The Wolf and the Warrior
by NotAUniqueSnowflake
Summary: And slowly but surely, Bellatrix began to realize that she had indeed fallen in love with Remus John Lupin. Bellatrix Black/Remus Lupin. AU Marauders' Era.
1. Chapter 1

**Category:** Harry Potter  
**Title:** The Wolf and The Warrior  
**Author:** NotAUniqueSnowflake  
**Rating:** T for sexual themes and language.  
**Genre:** Romance / Drama  
**Summary:** And slowly but surely, Bellatrix began to realize that she had indeed fallen in love with Remus John Lupin.

* * *

**Author's Note: I stole most of this wording from a roleplay I started on Gaia. I was reading through my posts and, since no one else had joined, I decided to take all three posts, smash them together, and add a bit at the end to create the first chapter of my story. Bit of an unusual pairing, I know, but I liked the idea. Have fun, and please don't forget to read and review! Also, I twisted Bella's age in the roleplay and here so she'd fit into the Marauders' school years. She's currently one year older than them, instead of eight.**

* * *

Dark hair flows in the warm autumn breeze, a light rain slowly soaking through white cloth, hidden for so long beneath heavy black. Dark, heavily-lidded eyes slowly move across the nearly-empty school grounds, and Bellatrix Black laughs lightly as she darts off into the rain, happy to be free of her classes for another hour, before she had to trudge back inside and find the rest of her uniform in the Slytherin Common Room. Oh, how Bella loved days such as this one!

Though Bellatrix had never exactly been a happy child, she delighted in the small things, things that no one else cared for. For instance, she enjoyed the light autumn rains, the feeling of the small droplets of water on her face. She enjoyed the feeling of coarse parchment between her fingers as she read in the school's massive library. She enjoyed the rush of energy and adrenaline that came with being one of the most feared students in the school.

Now, that's not to say that Bellatrix couldn't be serious. She could be very much so, especially when angered. She could yell and scream just as well as the next teenage girl, if not better. And she knew the consequences of all of her actions. But still, she continued to terrorize her fellow students, only to get away with it because she sucked up to all of her teachers. Yes, she was a terrible person at times, but she was an exceptional student, and a beauty to behold.

Bella ducked beneath a tree, falling back onto the grass and leaning back against the bark, breathing in a low sigh and smiling. Yes, it was days just like these that she loved the most.

Bella yawned, a slender hand snaking behind her head as she slid downwards, dark eyes falling closed. She was bored, which was never a good sign, and she needed something to keep her occupied. She opened her eyes narrowly again and looked around for any sign of the famed "Marauders"...Or as she called them, "the nitwit, the bonehead, the bookworm, and my idiot cousin". She wasn't exactly a fan of them, but she knew how to work her magic and make them do things for her, however grudgingly.

Bella slid to her feet, shivering slightly in the damp air and trudging towards the castle, her bare feet making squishing noises in the grass as she moved, slowly and surely, towards the doors.

Once inside, Bella slipped down to the Slytherin Common Room, fetching her robes, socks, and shoes, and headed to the library, hoping to curl up in some warm corner with a book. Yes, she was aware that the rain had soaked through her thin button-down top, revealing the lacy black brassiere beneath, but she didn't really care. She had plenty more shirts, and it wasn't as though anyone would say anything about it. After all, most where too scared to even talk to her.

Bellatrix Black stepped daintily into the library, peering around for anyone else who happened to be there. The school seemed oddly deserted because of the dreary weather, and it annoyed Bella. She enjoyed listening to the hustle and bustle of the school, all of those innocent creatures just waiting for torment, and she quickly grew tired of the solitude of her parents' manor back home. Narcissa had stopped playing games with her long ago, and Andromeda was always busy with her secret boyfriend that no one seemed to know anything about. She'd often seen her youngest sibling hang around with a filthy Muggleborn by the name of Ted Tonks, but she refused to believe that it was him who her sister had grown so fond of. After all, it was against all of their beliefs to date a Mudblood such as him! It simply wasn't proper!

Upon realizing that there were, in fact, no witnesses to her arrival, Bella let out a relieved sigh, trotting into the back of the library and grabbing the nearest book to her, one about Dark Potions and their uses. It was something she'd been trying to find for years, until she had come across it while studying, but had never had a chance to read. So as Bella curled up on a windowsill, book in her arms, she let her mind wander into the pages of the book she carried, a light daydream gracing the edges of her mind.

_His mouth on hers, his hand on her waist. She gasps, pressing herself against him. She knows her parents would kill her if they knew who she was with, but she can't bring herself to care. She brings her hands up to his face, pulling him closer and moaning softly when he nips gently at her lip, gently setting her on his bed. She pauses, wondering where his roommates are, and then he's everywhere. Deft hands pulling at the buttons and zippers on her clothing, his hair in her face, his scent all around her (chocolate and rainy days and oh god this feels so right), his lips attaching themselves to his neck._

_'Re-,' she starts to moan, and suddenly his hand is over her mouth. She opens her eyes, looking into his pools of molten gold._

_'Shh, Bella,' he murmurs softly, and Bella almost screams as she recognizes him._

Bella jerked back to the present, dropping the book and looking down at her shaking arms. Oh dear... What the hell was that? Was he..? It couldn't have been...? Could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Category:** Harry Potter  
**Title:** The Wolf and The Warrior  
**Author:** NotAUniqueSnowflake  
**Rating:** T for sexual themes and language.  
**Genre:** Romance / Drama  
**Summary:** And slowly but surely, Bellatrix began to realize that she had indeed fallen in love with Remus John Lupin.

* * *

**Author's Note: I noticed about halfway through writing this that in my head, teenage Bellatrix is played by Ellen Page but has Catherine Tate's character Lauren's accent when I imagine her. I keep wanting to type "Amest I bovvered?" whenever I get to her lines! Then I remember that I'm trying to be serious. Maybe I'll make a spin-off when I'm finished where you get to see Bella's silly side. I also laughed when I wrote out Remus' last lines in this chapter. I LOVE THEM. Read and review!

* * *

**

No, surely not, Bella thought to herself as she paced the hall, a deep frown set into her face. She could not have fallen for that penniless mutt of a half-blood! Especially since he was her darling cousin Sirius' best mate! She scowled, punching the wall and ignoring the fact that the stones sliced slightly through her skin, just enough to cause bleeding. She heard footsteps and spun, going to yell at whoever had come upon her.

"Oh Merlin," she breathed, ignoring the cool drip of blood from her hand as it fell to her side. Coming down the hall was James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Of course those idiots would run into her now. She stepped back, scowling again and hoping they wouldn't notice her, only to have her hopes dashed when Remus and Sirius both looked at her, all four stopping. James stopped mid-laugh, turning curiously to see what had caught his friends' attention, and Peter squeaked, hiding behind Sirius ever-so-slightly.

"Bellatrix," said Sirius coolly, straightening his back and looking down his nose at her. She walked up to him, sneering.

"Sirius, my dear cousin, what propitious circumstance has brought us together?" she said, her voice sickeningly-sweet. Sirius raised an eyebrow, sniffing lightly and leaning over her slightly. He paused, looking as if he was about to speak, then looked at Remus.

"Remus, what does 'propitious' mean?" he asked uncertainly. James and Bellatrix both fought laughter, only to glare at each other when they realized they were both amused by the same thing. Remus sighed, frowning at Sirius.

"Sirius, you're so smart, but so oblivious," he said exasperatedly, shaking his head. Sirius gave him a winning smile. "'Propitious' means to present a favorable circumstance or, in simple terms you would understand, it means 'good'. She was asking what good thing happened to bring you into her company. Am I correct in assuming so, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix looked at Remus, flushing slightly when he smiled at her hesitantly. "Yes, you are," she said, looking away quickly. She could feel a pair of eyes studying her and glanced up, finding James studying her cautiously, an unreadable expression on his face. She glared at him, turning to look at Sirius, who was looking at Remus.

"I don't get it. Why wouldn't she just ask why we were here?" he asked in confusion.

"She did," said Remus blankly.

"No, she asked what 'pro-pit-us' circumstance brought us together," Sirius insisted. James sighed irritably, smacking him on the back of the head.

"You idiot, that means the same thing!" he scolded as Sirius rubbed his head dejectedly. Bellatrix snickered, only to look up in surprise when Remus addressed her again.

"Erm..Bellatrix, you're bleeding," he said uncertainly, pointing to her bloody hand. She blinked, lifting the injured extremity and studying it. She let out a soft 'hm', not noticing that Peter's face had gotten suddenly pale and James and Sirius both looked rather disgusted. Remus stepped forward, taking her by the elbow. "Come on, we should have Madame Pomfrey look at that."

"N-No, I'm fine," insisted Bella, trying to pull her arm away from Remus, but he had a very firm grip on her. He turned her around, pulling her off down the hall.

"Bellatrix, don't kill Remus! We need him to do our homework tonight!" called Sirius jokingly after them. James pushed him with a laugh, throwing an arm around his two friends.

James paused after a while, frowning and turning to Sirius. "Merlin, I think Bellatrix fancies Rem," he said, his voice full of awe.

"Really?" asked Sirius, turning to face James as well. James nodded, causing both boys to turn and watch Remus drag Bellatrix down the hall. "Oh. Not good."

**~•~**

"Lupin, you didn't have to bring me here. My hands are bleeding, not my feet," snapped Bellatrix as she sat on the bed in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey having just mended her hand. She got up, pushing past him, only to pause when he spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said softly, watching her through the ashen fringe of his hair. She turned back, blinking in confusion. He held his hands up to stop her from speaking, clearing his throat and stepping towards her. "Bellatrix, do you know anything about werewolves?"

"Of course I do," said Bella coolly, crossing her arms over her chest and studying Remus, obviously suspicious. "Why?"

"I don't even know why I'm trusting you," said Remus with a sigh, walking towards her and stopping only a few feet away. "But I can't seem to help it. Bellatrix, did you know that werewolves mate for life?"

"Yes, I did. There's a magical bond created by their genes, binding them for the rest of their lives to a specific person. It doesn't matter how old their mate is, it happens as soon as they hit puberty, though some don't realize they've found their mate for a longo time. One woman didn't find out she was her best friend's mate for thirty years," said Bella, growing more and more confused. She suddenly found herself staring into molten gold eyes and flushed, staring at Remus as he was now only centimeters away. Her cheeks reddened in surprise and she went to move back again, only to find Remus holding her in place with a hand in the small of her back. She swallowed nervously, leaning back and away from him.

"Bella, promise me you won't freak out when I say this... I'm a werewolf myself," he murmured, watching her cautiously. Bella's eyes widened and she jumped back.

"No!" she shrieked, seemingly in terror. Remus held up a hand to stop her, but she turned and darted from the room. Remus swore, hurrying after her. He ran after her down the hallway, moving just quickly enough that he managed to catch her wrist as she turned a corner, pulling her towards him and ending up knocking them both to the floor. She went to get up and Remus sighed, flipping them over and pinning her down as gently as he could.

"Bella, calm down!" he pleaded as she tried to push him off. She was breathing heavily, but didn't look scared so much as devastated. Remus took in her red-rimmed eyes and the slow tears sliding down her face and stood up, helping her up as well. "Bella, are you crying?"

"No," said Bella darkly, pushing him away and rubbing her face with her sleeves. "I don't cry, damn you. If you tell anyone, I'll bleedin' _Crucio_ you, Lupin."

"I'm not telling anyone, but why _are_ you? Crying, I mean," said Remus softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"I just--I had hoped..." she trailed off, looking away with a stubborn expression. She turned to Remus, shoving him slightly. "Why are you being so bloody nice to me? I'm your best mate's cousin and we're supposed to hate each other."

"Supposed to," murmured Remus with a small smile. "Doesn't mean we have to."

He leaned forward, catching Bella's lips with his own. Bella froze up, obviously surprised, but relaxed when Remus' hands came up to cup her face, letting out a soft sigh of contentment when he pulled away.

"What...?" murmured Bella in confusion, turning her dark eyes to the golden ones of her younger companion. "Lupin, what in Merlin's name...?"

"I brought up the 'mating for life' thing for a reason, Bellatrix," he murmured, his eyes seeming to darken as he looked down at her. She flushed, leaning up and kissing him gently. He smiled, stepping back. "Is that a 'yes'?"

"To what?" asked Bella, confused. Remus smiled cheekily, taking her hand and kissing the palm gently.

"To the question I'm about to ask you. Join me in Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked gently. Bella smirked, nodding slightly.

"Of course that's a yes, you twat. I'd have thought someone as smart as you would just assume I'd be joining you," she said cheekily. He laughed. "You should get back."

"Goodbye, _ma belle_," said Remus softly, watching her walk off down the hall. He turned around to walk back to the common room, only to find Sirius and Narcissa Black standing there, both livid. "Oh shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Category:** Harry Potter  
**Title:** The Wolf and The Warrior  
**Author:** NotAUniqueSnowflake  
**Rating:** T for sexual themes and language.  
**Genre:** Romance / Drama  
**Summary:** And slowly but surely, Bellatrix began to realize that she had indeed fallen in love with Remus John Lupin.

* * *

**Author's Note: I own nothing, despite what you have heard. Also, I am very pleased with the story right now. I had one of my favorite writers on LJ read what I had in the chapters before and she thought it was pretty good and believable! I officially love this story. Thanks, Gereiheimer! That proposal for marriage still stands!

* * *

**

"Bella, I forbid you to go to Hogsmeade with that halfblood filth!" seethed a tall blonde, her comment directed to the short brunette sitting in the chair in front of her, who was ignoring her and staring into a book.

"Cissy, why do you even care? You went out with Roger Phelps just last year and he was a halfblood," said Bellatrix blankly, not looking up from the book. "Besides, you didn't even break up with him because of blood. You broke up with him because he told you that you looked fat in your Yule Ball gown. You shouldn't have fed him Veritaserum if you didn't want to know."

"Oh, shut it, Bellatrix!" said Narcissa, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not like you're in love with him."

"You're right, I'm not," snapped Bella, flying to her feet and scowling up at her younger sister, whom was actually in Remus' year. "I obviously can't fall in love, can I? Bellatrix Lestrange, the great tormenter, isn't allowed to feel love!" Tears were now welling up in Bellatrix's eyes. Narcissa's own eyes widened, catching the unusual emotions showing in her sister's eyes. She enveloped her sister in a fierce hug, ignoring her when Bellatrix started flailing and screaming obscenities into her chest. After a moment, Bella pushed her away, gasping for breath.

"Merlin, Narcissa! You could bloody smother someone with those breasts of yours!" she gasped. "I couldn't breathe!"

"Bella, you know I love you, right? I know you can feel love, you're not as bad as they say you are! I don't want you to hate me!" sobbed Narcissa, hugging her sister again. Bellatrix gasped for air, pushing her off again, coughing slightly.

"Cissy, not a big fan of the public affection, all right?" spat Bella, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. Narcissa smiled at her sister fondly, brushing her dark bangs from her equally dark eyes. "As in _stop_, Cissy."

"Sorry," sniffed Narcissa, hands dropping to her sides. She smiled at Bellatrix again, holding a hand out. Bella hesitantly took her hand, frowning slightly. "If you like this boy enough that you would let me hug you, he can't be bad. Have fun on your date, Belly."

Bella smiled widely, engulfing her sister in a grateful hug. Narcissa laughed, pushing her sister off and holding up a hand to stop her. "But you have to let me make you over for it," she said sternly, causing Bella to groan and reluctantly agree. It was going to be a long week.

**~•~**

"I can't believe you are going out with _Bellatrix_," said Sirius Black, sinking into one of the comfy armchairs. "Andromeda would have been fine, even Narcissa, but Bratty Bella? Have you gone mad?"

"I can't help who the wolf chooses, Sirius. You three have studied up enough on werewolves to know that," said Remus softly, folding his hands and placing them in his lap.

"But _Bellatrix_?" asked Sirius in horror. Remus nodded, looking at James. He'd been standing silently by the fire for close to ten minutes, staring into the flames. Sirius looked as well, frowning. "What's wrong, Jam Pot?"

"Nothing, it's just... I suppose I know how Rem feels. Not being able to control who you're attracted to. I've been in love with Evans for so long, I've forgotten what it feels like to fall in love. Remus has a strong, unending bond with Bellatrix, just like I have with Lily," said James softly, causing Sirius to laugh.

"Mate, you don't have a 'bond' with Evans. She hates your guts, remember?" he said through his laughter, standing and clapping a hand on James' shoulder.

"No, he's right."

"What?" asked Sirius, looking down at Remus in shock. Golden eyes met silvery-blue and Remus got to his feet, moving over to stand by them.

"I've seen the looks James gives Lily. They're full of the same love and devotion that I feel for Bella. If anything, James understands me the best," insisted Remus. "Lily may pretend to hate James, but I doubt that she won't go on at least one date with him in the next two years."

Sirius paused. "If that happens, I'll eat my tie," he said in a completely serious manner, frowning when Remus smiled at this. "And my left shoe."

"Why your left?" asked James curiously.

"Much more appetizing than the right," said Sirius with a shrug. James nodded slowly, frowning contemplatively.

"Somehow, coming from you, that makes sense," he said calmly, making Sirius grin, then pause and go to cry out in annoyance, but James cut him off. "So, are you and Bellatrix really going out, Rem?"

"Well, she's going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend," said Remus with a bright grin, looking very much like a child who'd just found their Christmas presents beforehand. James laughed, sitting down on the arm of the chair Remus had been in mere moments before, and Sirius flopped into the seat itself. Remus rolled his eyes at them as James grinned at him and patted his lap expectantly. Remus perched on his lap, laughing when James wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his chin on his shoulder. "She's meeting me in the entrance hall Saturday morning."

"What are you wearing? Your robes?" chirped Peter, speaking for the first time all evening from his spot on the carpet. Sirius looked at him with an offended expression.

"Are you kidding? We're definitely lending Remmie some clothes to wear!" he said loudly, not caring that they got several weird looks from saying this.

Remus rolled his eyes, shaking his head. This was going to be a disaster.


End file.
